the killer family
by Kushina chaaan
Summary: mungkin kalian tak menyangka keluarga uchiha,nara,yamanaka,dan uzumaki yg ramah ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran...
1. chapter 1

**THE KILLER FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer:mashashi koshimoto.**

 **caution:rated M,tentu ada pembunuhan** **,ooc.**

terlihat seorang wanita berambut soft pink sedang mengaduk ngaduk kopi dengan tangan mungilnya,lalu datang seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam "ohayou"ucap gadis itu "ohayou sarada"balas ibunya,kemudian datang pria berambut hitam dari lantai atas "ohayou,sakura,sarada"ucap pria itu "ohayou papa/ohayou sasuke- _kun_ "balas kedua orang itu "jadi ada tugaskah?"tanya Sakura pada suami tercintanya "ya"jawab sasuke singkat "aku boleh ikut?"tanya Sarada "jangan,lebih baik kau dirumah Boruto"ujar sakura sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat "aku akan mandi"ucap sarada "ya,kau benar,mandilah lalu akan kuantarkan ke academy"sahut sasuke sebelum menyeruput kopinya,sementara sakura sedang berkutat dengan omeletnya,saradapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi "apa tugasnya?"tanya sakura ditengah kegiatan memasaknya "dari pain,membunuh yuhi kurenai"jawab Sasuke datar "yuhii...kurenai?si pebisnis sukses itu "ucap sakura sembari meletakkan 3 piring omelet keju diatas meja makan mewah dari prancis "ya,pain bilang dia adalah saingannya"ucap sasuke seraya memasukkan potongan omelet kemulutnya "papa,mama kalian pulang jam berapa?"tanya sarada dengan seragam merah hati sebagai dalaman,dan jas warna merah hati dengan motif garis putih di pinggiran,rok putih dengan renda merah hati,ditambah dasu kupu kupu putih di lehernya ia tampak manis dengan seragam KAS (Konoha Academy School) itu "mungkin kami akan menjemputmu jam 2 dinihari"jawab sakura "oh"balas Sarada singkat.

setelah mereka sarapan

sasuke mengantarkan Sarada kesekolah,sedangkan Sakura mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan _membunuh_ mereka.

 **KAS pukul 07.30 wk**

"hei,Boruto,nanti aku akan kerumahmu,karena papa dan mama sedang ada tugas"bisik sarada "begitukah,kau tau aku tidak ingin membunuh orang biasa lagi aku ingin yg lebih menantang"bisik Boruto kesal "huh,dasar!,itu berbahaya tau!"celetuk sarada "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"tanya bocah berambut pirang pucat dan bermata aquamarine "tugas membunuh"jawab Sarada dengan mengecilkan volumenya pada kata _membunuh_ "oh,yasudah bagaimana kalau kita sehabis pulang sekolah ke rumah shikadai"usul bocah pucat tadi "bagus juga idemu Inojin!"seru Boruto "yeah,tidak buruk juga"tambah Sarada "sekalian ajak Himawari"ucap Boruto,Inojin lalu mengembangkan senyumannya _'yokatta!,ada hima-chan!'_ batinnya,ya Inojin memang menyukai Himawari adik perempuan Boruto yg usianya terpaut 1 tahun lebih muda darinya "oi! shikadai!"panggil Boruto lalu bocah nanas yg sedang tidur dimeja terbangun dan menoleh keBoruto "ya ada apa?"tanyanya lemas khas orang bangun dari tidur "kemarilah"perintah Boruto,shikadai pun dengan malas menuju kemeja Boruto dan Sarada "hm,ada apa?"tanya shikadai lagi "sehabis pulang sekolah nanti kami akan kerumahmu ya"jelas Boruto "hm,baiklah,mungkin kau bisa bermain shogi denganku"ucap shikadai sebelum menguap lagi "ya mungkin"jawab Boruto singkat.

 **TBC**

 **hai minna!**

 **saya buat fanfic ini untuk kerja sampingan sambil mikir2 ide untuk next chap MY GRUDGE AT KONOHA,hahahaha...pasti mikir kok pendek amat karena ni fic cuma oneshoot saja minna,udah dulu ya...**

 **RnR minna;-)**


	2. chap2

**THE KILLER FAMILY**

CHAP2

seusai jam pelajaran IPA berakhir,para murid kelas 6A berhamburan keluar kelas "kau mau kemana?"tanya Sarada pada Boruto "ke taman"jawab Boruto santai "aku ikut!"seru Sarada lalu ia berlari menyusul Boruto.

 **TAMAN BELAKANG KAS...**

"kau mau apa?"tanya Sarada "kata tou-san,aku harus buat motif ditubuh korban sebagai tanda ciri khas,Himawari dia disuruh beli pisau baru"jawab Boruto santai "bagaimana kalau lambang uzumaki"usul Sarada "yosh!,itu dia!,arigatou sarada- _chan!_ "seru Boruto,sementara Sarada hanya mendengus kesal akan kebodohan temannya ini "tugas apa yang dilaksanakan orang tuamu?"tanya Boruto sembari duduk dibangku taman yg diduduki Sarada "entahlah,mereka bilang itu bukan urusanku"jawab Sarada sambil menatap kosong hamparan bunga lili didepannya "khe,begitu ya"gumam Boruto memandang hamparan bunga lili sama seperti Sarada "kupikir,membunuh atau,menculik anak kecil itu membosankan juga yaa..."gumam Sarada "itu dia!,kadang...aku merasa..bersalah"lirih Boruto,Saradapun bangkit "menurutku yang bersalah itu orang yang menyuruh kita!,dan bukan kita!"ucap Sarada lantang,sementara Boruto hanya termenung _'waah...turunan sifat sakura-basaan sepertinya sedang on saat ini'_ gumam Boruto dalam hati "kalau begitu sebagai penyemangat,kau harus kejar aku!"sarada pun langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya tak peduli dengan Boruto yang mengejarnya.

 **TBC**

 **gomen minna chap ini pueeendek sangat! bahkan mungkin tidak bisa dibilang oneshoot mungkin,sekali lagi gomeeeen...**

 ** RnR**


End file.
